Talk:Bomb Bastard
My linkshell fought Bomb Queen 10 times tonight and did not see this even once. Drjohn 05:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yea this mob isn't real. Ive fought BQ countless times never seen it. And to boot look @ the name on the pic its photoshoped. Deletion, Is Bomb Bastard a Hoax Fought this guy many times and have heard from many others who have fought him and never seen the Bomb Bastard. The fact that the picture of this monster looks photo shopped doesn't lend much credibility to its existence either. Anybody have any pictures of this monster that don't look photoshopped or can verify via dat mining that it actually exists please help me out. Jado818 08:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The reason for the different font in the picture is a UI mod a lot of players use. Nyavya 08:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Different UI mod is a possibility I suppose. Can anybody verify having ever fought this thing or show a different picture of it to clear it up. Jado818 21:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) This mob does exist in the data files. The only hoax that there could be is in regards to its appearance. But it Does, technically, exist. Tahngarthortalk- 08:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) He is not a hoax. My linkshell just killed Bomb Queen Friday Jan. 1st. She popped out 3 of them, and I have pictures for the page. .DAT files For what it's worth, Bomb Bastard IS in the mob list for Ifrit's Cauldron immediately under the prince/princess. Ofcourse, alot of things that don't exist are in the .dats, but just putting it out there. --Kotiro 09:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Name Issue I heard that some people were thnking that the name on the Bomb Bastard mob looks photoshopped. It is NOT. I have an FFXI Font .DAT that makes my font look exactly like that. You can find this .DAT by searching google under 'FFXI Emiko FFXI'. Many people use this .DAT and can provide screenshots. Aside from the way the picture looks. Can anybody verify having actually fought this thing and if so under what conditions. Jado818 19:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Bomb Bastard IS REAL I can verify that he is real. i just fought BQ and he did spawn. I also got a snapshot of him too. --Ottofoxen 05:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I reckon several people might be eager to see it. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I know you are supposed to remove names, and edit out players, I didn't do it because i am tired, ect. I hate to see this guy removed from the wiki, so I join my friend in a Bomb Queen run, a small hope for a ring, and a chance to see this guy. I would like to note that as soon as he appeared, things went downhill quickly, when he blew up, he did 970 damage to our Galka PLD through stoneskin, resulting in a wipe. He is noticeably stronger than the others, but seems to take longer to explode. I dunno if this will help, but I do hope it saves his spot on the wiki--Nullo 06:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Next Question... Should he be placed under the 'Forced Spawn' sections of the Notorious Monsters page? Bomb Queen is Force pop, but Bomb Bastard is spawned by the Queen, is he not? --Wolfandre 03:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I am not sure if a monster spawned by another monster can be counted as a "Force Spawn" I could understand if it was 100% guarantee that he would be spawned, but so few people have actually seen him. He is certainly stronger than the other spawns, and lasts noticeably longer than the others. I have spawned Bomb Queen 18 times sense I was able to make him appear, and have seen not hide or hair of him. I do not know if there are conditions that can make him "force-ably" appear, or not. But I would like to hope so.--Nullo 04:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC)